Kiss and Command
by Loki67
Summary: A J2 Fiction: Jared is a highly sought after, powerful Dominant and Jenson, his beautiful submissive. Jenson has an attention deficit disorder that prevents his full submission to his master. Jared helps Jensen to overcome his urges, and give himself completely to Jared, Mind, body and heart. BDSM/J2 SLASH


**Kiss and Command**

Chapter One

The party – gathering, of 'Obey' members at the owner's pool house was over not a moment too soon for Jared. The peace and quiet of the after party when the close friends would lounge lazily in the mid-summer night's heat in a mild, alcohol induced haze was what he longed for, if only so that he could finally release his poor boy from the basement where he was currently serving out the remainder of his punishment.

It had been near impossible for him to go through with the punishment, after a night of apologising and begging from his terrified submissive the day before the party, and for most subs the rule that had been broken was not nearly severe enough to warrant this kind of torture. In truth it was probably not even a rule to begin with.

But Jensen was not just _any _submissive. His needs were greater than those of most subs, and he needed a very firm dominant hand that could exercise the consistent balance of discipline, punishment and guidance that he needed.

Jensen had an attention deficit disorder which meant that for him, listening to and following a simple set of verbal rules or instructions could prove overwhelming. At times he didn't appear to listen to, or even see Jared at all. He found the general daily expectations of a submissive difficult; just sitting quietly still with his hands in his lap whilst he waited for Jared to finish eating, or whilst sat perched at his side as he read the paper were almost too much for him.

At the beginning of their relationship about eight months ago, Jared had spent a great deal of time just watching Jenson.

He watched him whilst he was working at the bar in 'obey', as he struggled to remember the contents of drinks order, inwardly beating himself up each time he forgot something, and then apologising for the hundredth time.

He watched him closely as they talked over breakfast, saw the way Jenson would become easily distracted by almost anything happening around him, thus forgetting his line of thought, and on numerous occasions asking Jared politely to repeat what he had said.

At first this had frustrated Jared beyond words, but when he came to realise just how much of a struggle his boy went through on a daily basis, and how Jenson wished more than anything that he could focus only on serving and obeying his master, Jared's heart had melted, and he felt an innate need to protect and help him.

All Jensen wanted was to fully submit to Jared, mind and body. His longing to please him was truly overwhelming, and what he lacked when he gave in to his brain's impulsive urges and desires he made up for ten-fold with his utter devotion to his Master.

To Jared, Jenson's condition was simply a part of who he was, and one of the reasons he loved and cherished the boy so much, but that didn't mean he didn't want to help him overcome the urges and desires that left him frustrated and angry with himself. He couldn't bare it when Jenson looked so dejected, and from the very beginning the first rule was that Jenson must never give in to his self-loathing and the hatred of his condition. Jared loved him, warts and all.

The strict punishment regime after a rule breaking had to be enforced, Jared knew that. Usually dishing out punishment and after care would have been uncomplicated for the powerful Dominant, but he felt like a brute punishing his boy for something that for Jensen, was so incredibly innate.

But regardless, the behaviour had left Jensen frustrated and angry with himself, which in itself was a clear unmitigated break of rule number one, and Jared was punishing him because that is what Jensen needed.

…..

He had been clear about the punishment. He had explained to Jenson exactly what would happen, with the aim of inducing a little fear in to his beautiful submissive as the anticipation built throughout the following day.

The punishment was quite simple. Jenson had been ordered not to speak or make eye contact with anyone at the party other than his master, and then only when Jared gave him permission to do so. He was taken straight to the basement of the house, and ordered to kneel with his nose touching the wall. Jared then attached the heavy leather wrist cuffs to his wrists, securing them firmly at the crook of his back.

He put a hand on Jensen's back and rubbed in small circles, speaking to him encouragingly.

"You know why you are being punished Jensen, hmm?" he asked.

"y..yes." Jensen trembled.

"Tell me." He said gently.

"B..because I wasn't giving you my total submission..I..I wasn't listening, wasn't focusing."

"That's right, and it has disappointed me greatly Jensen. You were doing so well."

Jared stood, wincing at the sight of Jensen's tears and anguish over his last statement, but knowing his sub needed him to be so painfully harsh.

He resisted the violent urge to just pull his dejected boy in to his arms and take him upstairs where they could enjoy the party together, and walked with his fists and jaw clenched back up the steps.

He didn't look back at Jensen, knowing it would break him to do so, and said finally before walking through the basement door,

"You will stay here like this until the party has finished, I will ask someone to check on you for me every 30 minutes."

Jensen swallowed a hurt sob.

_Why won't __**you**__ come back to check on me_, he thought to himself. _I need __**you.**_

The click of the lock on the basement door made him visibly shudder. He suddenly felt very deserted, and terrified of what being left alone with only the impulsive thoughts in his crazy brain would do to him. He remembered Jared's encouragement when they had started this,

_Just think of me Jenson, your Master. Think __**only **__of me._


End file.
